Kage Becomes a Hero
by The Jig Is Up
Summary: Follow the Conduit, Tobias Daniels, as he regains his lost values of becoming a hero and stops being just a really shitty guy. (Eventual/Slow-burn Eugene x OC)


_Hello and welcome to a new writing project! Don't have much to say other than hope I get far with this one and enjoy!_

* * *

Compared to him, the man was tall. Not much hair on his head, face beaded with sweat, made Tobias Daniels question why that man had decided to wear a jacket that day and why he had it zipped up pretty much to his neck. Though, Tobias didn't really know how the weather was in Empire City this time of year, he'd never been, and it's not like he could just reach through the TV to find out. Instead he continued to admire the man USTV had been talking about for the past half hour.

The twelve year old was at least somewhat acquainted with what had been going on in Empire City, a bit more northeast from where he, his mother, and, previously, his father, lived. Though Tobias knew this was all very real and dangerous, part of it felt very, surreal? How could anything in this world possibly cause this much destruction, then a whole new plague on top of that? And now even superheroes?

If his dad was still around, he'd be beyond furious that Tobias would dare still believe in such things, but the only thing young Tobi had to worry about now was being told not to sit directly in front of the television, but could she blame him? The very impressionable redhead was being told by a news anchor (who usually knew what they were talking about, Tobias had noted to himself) that superheroes were indeed real.

As the young boy's grin began to widen at this new discovery, he jumped as a hand touched his shoulder and almost yelped as the worst thing that could possibly happened happened.

"Tobi, sweetie, sit on the couch. You'll strain your poor eyes," said a soft, soothing voice that could make Tobias question why he had just been startled by the owner of said voice, his dear mother.

"Yes, ma," Tobias obliged and made his way back to the sofa. A part of him still wanted to be closer to this superhuman miracle, even if it was through the television, but not disappointing his mother outweighed that.

Just as Tobi's mother seemed like she was going to leave the room to do whatever Tobias thought mom's did, she did a double take, in awe that her not yet teenage son was watching... The news? She squinted towards the TV before sitting down next to her son as she began voicing her concern.

"Cartoons too boring for you, Tobe?" his mother teased, trying not to express her actual worry. Why was she even worried in the first place? Her son is simply growing up. Sure, most kids his age don't find much interest in the news, and she did assume he'd have some fascination with sitcoms first, but maybe this was Tobias' way of growing up. Maybe this is Tobias trying to become the new man of the house, trying to fill that role. Tobi's mom hushed her stupid paranoia just in time to hear her son's response.

"This is better than cartoons, ma. Listen!"

Continuing being shocked by her son's sudden interest in current event, she obliged, listening very intently to what the unrealistically beautiful, blonde, anchor woman was reporting to her and her boy.

"...many residence of Empire City seeing this Electric Man as their saviour. He not only helped feed hundreds of people, but is managing to heal the wounded with a single touch. It has been said that citizens began plastering their buildings with posters of his face, dubbing him, Cole MacGrath, their symbol of hope in these devastating times".

Without realizing it, Tobias had brought his knees to his chest, holding them tight and beginning to tear up. Tobias, though young, tried to remind himself that there were evils in the world. That those who were blessed with much power sometimes took advantage of them and hurt those below them. But the Electric Man, Cole Macgrath, had used his powers to protect those who needed him. God had blessed such a selfless man, a man that Tobias couldn't help but admire. Tobi's mom noticed that.

After getting over her initial shock, she turned to her son and never had she seen so much love and admiration in a young boy's eyes. Never had she seen that look in his eyes. She had to admit, she had many worries and fears when her husband left her. How will they manage financially? How would she be without that emotional support she had initially received as his spouse? How would Tobias grow up without a male figure to possibly guide him? But it's like as soon as she saw Tobias stare at that screen, that specific fear could not longer touch her, because Cole had not only become a symbol of hope to the residence of Empire City, but to her as well.

 _Thank you, Electric Man._

* * *

Feeling hope that night two months ago now seemed stupid and childish. No amount of worshipping some superfreak in another town could save Tobias now. She was told that not even all the money in the world could hire a doctor who could heal her dear Tobias, because that simply didn't exist. In other words, she was told to just sit back and accept that Tobias was as good as dead. Never in her life did she think her son would even have one foot in the grave before she was safe with God. Though, what kind of solace could she even find with a god who had done this to her beloved son? Certainly not the God she had loved.

Her days mostly consisted of visiting Tobias in his room when he was awake, making sure he was well fed and read him his favourite books to keep him well entertained. While he slept, Tobi's mother found herself immediately evacuating the room, unable to look at his resting body, afraid that she may have to witness him pass in his sleep, and she cried. Some days she made it down to the kitchen table. Other days she'd barely be able to stumble through the doorway and lean against the opposite wall before covering her face with her hands and sob.

There were days his mother hated herself. Tobias would mention him, the Electric Man, through many coughs. At first she kept her annoyance hidden, ignoring her son and would read aloud to avoid the topic from escalating, but as he kept pestering her, she eventually snapped. Not remembering the last time she had ever raised her voice at Tobi, she was shocked at her own response. Without another word she left the room, left Tobias to do nothing but role over and cry himself to sleep.

His mother had no idea why the mention of Cole had hit such a sore spot. She felt absolutely foolish for being so touchy about a man she had never met in her life. A man who had absolutely no idea she existed. Maybe she blamed him for her grief, though part of her knew that was insane. It's not like the man had snuck into their home and poisoned her child. Maybe she wanted to put him on trial accuse him of delivering false hope, but was it MacGrath who should be held accountable, or her? This gave her a headache. She needed sleep.

Tobias never received an apology and he never would. His mother's mind wandered to dangerous places. _Why would he need an apology? That boy's as good as dead._ She no longer had the effort to fight these thoughts. She just performed her daily tasks of caring for Tobias, which became quieter between the two, not solely for the amount of sleep the sick Tobias desired, but the bond between mother and son was rusting. It was like the two both saw it, but accepted it, saying nothing.

One night, Tobi's mother finally received the karma she brought upon herself. God had heard her curses and had finally responded. Before bed, as usual, she turned on the television as white noise before sleeping for the night. The newscaster, who was now two months older since that hopeful night Tobias had shared with his mom, now delivered God's message to the mother of a dying child. A catastrophe that had swallowed up everything Empire City had once been and was on the move had changed its previous course along the shoreline, now heading southwest. No tears fell from her face, her tear ducts had been dry for almost a week now. That night, she turned off the TV and drifted off to sleep in total darkness.


End file.
